My Time at Harvest High
by ktgg
Summary: No one has fun in high school. It sucks. When Kimi has to move to a new town and attend a new school where she knows nobody, things...aren't that rough actually. There's something strange about this new place. Something...familiar. Something she may start to like. But there are stones to be unturned at Harvest High, and only a Harvest Moonatic can find them.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO. IT IS ME BACK FROM THE DEAD. AND I HAVE THIS TWO YEAR OLD STORY THAT I NEVER UPLOADED AND WANT TO WORK ON AGAIN**

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Hey, we're here. Put the game away," my mother chided me once again as she stopped the car.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied, getting out of the passenger-side door and closing it behind me, not once taking my eyes off the life I lived that I was holding in my hands. I didn't care that I was going into high school. All I cared about was my Harvest Moon. That is until I walked into some kid who's backpack thought it would be fun to close my 3DS on my thumbs. I sighed and reluctantly put the handheld in the pocket of my hoodie so I could pay attention to my surroundings.

So this was high school. Loud and crowded and so full of cliques and pricks. I should be nervous, coming from a fifteen-people-per-grade school that I'd been going to for the past nine years, and going into a public high school in some town I can't even remember the name of. But I couldn't sense a dash of anxiety in me. It's not like I was glad bout it, I couldn't care less. Honestly, the only thing I found appealing about this place before coming was the name. Harvest High School. You can guess why. Fine, I'll tell you. I, Kimi Vaporton, am a Harvest Moonatic. I value that game more than I do my own life for Goddess' sake.

So it's not all that big of a shocker that high school didn't really phase me. Well I thought it wouldn't phase me. I was wrong. So very, very wrong. I would soon realize that Harvest High was no ordinary high school. Not in my book it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK SO SOON? YESSIRRY I AM. I TYPED UP CHAPTER TWO FOR YOU. **

**I STILL DON'T OWN HM, JUST MY STORY**

**ENJOY**

* * *

So like any normal person does on their first day of high school, I walked around cluelessly trying to find the place I was supposed to go to before the morning bell rang. I finally found the cafeteria full of teenagers just as the bell sounded. I double checked my schedule to get my homeroom number. 10. Now for another journey to get lost in. Oh joy.

Lucky for me, there's only two floors in the main school building so it didn't take me too long to find room 10. I didn't make eye contact with anyone once I walked into the room, I just went directly to a seat in the back of the room. The classroom looked like it was only big enough for ten or so students, which was even smaller than my tiny class of 17 last year. Interesting.

I took a look around to see what I'd have to deal with this year. I was actually kind of surprised to see a mess of colored hair staring back at me. I mean, my black and red pixie was nothing compared to this. Three kids were blonde, one brunette, one blonde and brunette, one red, three pink, and one girl even had green. Like, really? This is real life, not Harvest Moon.

The late bell rang as the teacher walked in. Wait, teachers. Two twin old guys with crazy Einstein hair took a seat behind one very long desk. One of them spoke up. "I'm Kassey don't mistake me for Patrick," his brother nodded with this. Woah, coincidence much? The other one, Patrick, loudly announced role call. "Leia Triton?" The girl with the green hair raised her hand. "Natalie Turkin?" "Here," mumbled one of the pink-haired girls. "Elliot Turkin." "H-here," stuttered the pink-haired boy. "Kimi Vaporton." "Yup," I replied blandly. "Allen Vemesis." "I'm here," yawned the ruby-haired boy. "Witc–" "W.P. I'm here," interrupted the girl with the long blonde hair. "Thank you miss Viles. Chelsea Visor." "Here!" said the very peppy brunette. "Mark Visor." "Present," said a less enthusiastic blonde. "Daisy Walters?" "Here!" sqealed the bouncy blonde. "Nina Warden." "I'm here," smiled the pink-haired girl next to me. "And Karen Waterson." "Yo," said the multi-toned hair in front of me.

"Okay, everyone's here, so just sit still and wait for the bell. You've got five minutes," Kassey grumbled. I decided to review my schedule while the others conversed amongst each other. Next period I have math in room 6 with Rebecca. It's kind of weird how the teachers are all called by their first names. Oh well.

"So, new girl, huh?" I looked up to see the girl sitting in front of me had turned around and was looking at me.

"Uh, yah, I just moved here," I responded.

"Sweet. I'm Karen," she said coolly. "And you are?"

"Kimi," I replied.

"Cool. If you need a lunch table you can sit with me if you want," she offered.

"Uh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I thanked her as she turned back around.

And then the bell rang. Walking to class I couldn't shake off the uncanny resemblance between these kids and my HM friends. It's probably all in my head though. Right? Yah, that had to be it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE OKAY WE CAN START GETTING GOOD THIS IS WHERE I PICKED UP AND STARTED WRITING MORE RECENTLY AND IT'S NOT JUST MY SHITTY NINTH GRADE WRITING YAY**

**I _STILL _DO NOT OWN HM**

* * *

My walk down the hall wasn't that long considering the class was just two doors down and I had my books for first period in my backpack. Aren't I just the smartest? Yah, well anyway, I walked into classroom six and plopped my stuff down next to the desk. I sat down just as two identically dressed kids walked into the classroom. They looked to where I was sitting and then stalked over and sat down in the two seats to my left. I peeked over at them. Identical twins? They looked exactly the same except that their hair was parted differently. Huh. Purple hair didn't look so bad. Maybe I'll try it sometime. After I finished examining them I looked forward just in time to see the pink-haired boy from homeroom sit down two seats in front of me. After him, two chatty people, one girl with long, dirty-blonde hair and a boy with light brown hair, walked in and sat in front of the twins. I think they were talking about Shakespeare or something. Weird.

A boy in a mile-high turban then walked in and sat in the farthest corner of the room from me, followed by either a walking clump of brown hair or a girl who wouldn't stop looking at the floor. A delicate looking Asian girl walked in next and sat down next to Ms. Chatty, right in front of me. Following her walked in an Indian boy with white hair. How unnatural. He sat down behind the turban kid... I'm gonna call him Lloyd. He looks like a Lloyd.

The last kid to come to class was a ponytail sporting Asian kid with a very professional air to him. A tanned woman wearing a green bandana walked in directly after him and looked at the clock for one...two...three...four and the bell. She then turned to face us and said, "as most of you know, I'm Rebecca, and I'll be your math teacher this year." Wow. She looks just like Rebecca. I swear I am way too addicted to HM. I must be seeing things or something.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping to fix my vision, and brain, but I opened up to see the same as before. Damn, really?

"I'll be taking attendance now," Rebecca announced, bringing me back to the I-think-it's-the-real world. "Emiko Chang-Ou." "Here," piped the pretty Asian girl. She looks like the one from GB...

"Jin Cho." "Here," said the glasses-wearing Asian boy. H-he's doctor Jin!

"Lloyd Crow." "Here," muttered Kid Turban. The merchant!

"Freya Demerse." "I'm here," Ms. Chatty said quietly. I'm going crazy now.

"Ivan Hietenburg." My eyes immediately fell on Freya's friend, just before he answered "present."

"James and Jamie Hobecca?" "Here," muttered the twins in unison. I knew there was two of them!

"Amir Shikati." I am fucking losing it. This has got to be a dream or something. That's got to be it. This can't be real. No way. My eyes darted around the room. That's Yuri, and that's Elliot. What the hell.

"Vaporton. Kimi Vaporton. Miss?"

"I think she's sleeping."

"Maybe she's deaf?"

"Hey lady!" I snapped out of my state of shock when James snapped his fingers in front of my face. At least I think it was the guy.

"Miss Vaporton it's role call. Are you going to answer me or not?" Rebecca chided me.

"Sorry Ma'am. I'm just a little out of it today." Why am I not saying anything? Well there's obviously nothing better than this, I might as well play along. "I'm here. I guess you knew that already."

"Stay alert Kimi. After I call Ms. Strong's and Mr. Turkin's names, you need to pay attention, or else I will mark you as absent. Understand?" the teacher scolded.

"Yes Ma'am," I said, nodding my head. I am a freaking embarrassment to myself. I guess it's okay though, saying that none of this is real. It's all in my head. Hell, I can do whatever the hell I want!


End file.
